The amount of content that is available to users and the way in which users may access that content is ever increasing. For example, users may access a variety of content from cable and satellite television to streaming content via the Internet. Consequently, users are now able to access hundreds of channels that may have different types of content, such as television programs that may include video-on-demand, movies, sporting events, and so on.
Because of the sheer amount of content that is available to users and the various ways in which the content may be provided (e.g., standard definition versus high definition), however, users may find it difficult to locate particular content of interest. This may be further complicated by the various types of clients that may be used to access the content, such as set-top boxes having personal video recorder functionality that may be difficult to initially set-up. Consequently, users may inadvertently forgo consumption of content that may be of interest to the user due to the difficulty in finding and consuming the content, especially during initial setup of the client.